A New Dawn
by HarmonySnape
Summary: James Potter isn't my dad. I don't know how to deal with the betrayal of the people that were closest to me. I just want everything to stop spinning around and around in circles. Only one person can stop the world for me long enough for me to breath. Will he love me one day or still hate me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

F.Y.I: I tweaked a few things.

Summary: Don't really know so lets see what I can do with just the idea that Voldemort is Harry's Daddy.

As the last few days pass by slow I keep replaying the conversation over and over again in my head. It makes sense, I guess, why the Weasley's were there at the platform. Mrs. Weasley hollering up a storm about what platform it was and with all these muggles. I wish sometimes that I could just block it out, what I heard. Other times I'm so angry that I just want to curse the world and tell them to fight for themselves and seal myself away from them. With what I over heard I don't know what to believe anymore. While doing my chores around my Aunt and Uncle's I've had a lot of time to think. About what I want. I want a family. Someone to love intimately, to have a big back yard filled with my children and grand children. To have that would be a dream come true.

Instead I live with people that hate my guts, friends that spy on me for the order, and not to even mention what I learned about the so called dark side. Apparently when Mum cast that charm to protect me with her blood she didn't count in the fact that it had to be cast a month prior. Instead it was only a week that the charm was cast and in doing so the blast of power that Voldemort shot at me changed me. You see when a powerful blast of pure magic is mixed with a certain charm, like the one my mum used, it changes a child. Now James is no longer my dad but instead Voldemort is.

I don't know for sure how it is but when I heard Hermione trying to explain it to Ron one night when they thought I'd already left for a detention with Snape I didn't want to believe it but for some reason it made sense. Just to think that if I didn't turn back to get my bag form the common room I would have never known about the secret Order meetings behind the tapestry. Would I have just gone on through the life Dumbledore planed out for me? Would I would have died at the end just like he is planning? I almost missed them to if I didn't hear them talking "You don't get it Hermione he wakes me up every time" "Your just going to have to ignore it" "How can I when its all about him all the time" "We can try talking to Dumbledore after the meeting but hush were almost there". I was about to call out to them but I was confused and kind of hurt that Ron thought that but it was olny the beginning of a whole new kind of abuse I had yet to receive. Betrayal. I knew from the get-go that my relative's didn't care shit for me but to actually love another as a brother and sister then them back-stab, me I felt numb. Like I was unattached from the dark corner I was hiding in.

Questions with no answers is what I have. With no way to know if its true or not I cant help but think of what would happen if I sent him a letter.

What would I say, if I really did write him? {Dear Dad} Nope. {Hey Voldy umm so here's the thing your my pops} No. After getting clean and fixing them dinner I went to my bedroom and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow but I guess even in my sleep I cant get away from my questions. Tossing and turning all night with dreams of him finding out and killing me. When I woke the next morning my scar was hurting but I ignored it so that I could get up and fix the Dursley's their breakfast. As soon as I got into the kitchen I got set on making them their food. I could feel chills on my arms and neck, like someone was watching me, I brushed it off as I heard them getting up and hurried to set the table as the food was almost done.

"Boy what is wrong with you, don't you have breakfast ready yet!" Uncle Vernon said as he came in tying his robe with Aunt Petunia and Dudley behind them.

"Nearly Uncle Vernon." I ducked my head as he walked by to pick up his paper but caught Dudley's half smile so I sent a small one back.

"Dad I need some money for school shopping." Dudley said as he sat down in a chair picking at a couple of fruits. He's really changed a lot in the passed year, loss of weight, gain of muscle, and he didn't have the same beady blue eyes as his Father instead they were a deep blue in a tan body. Ever sense I came back from school he's been different with me, even apologized to me about my life. Yeah after the Dementors we came to an understanding but it's when I got back that he apologized for all the torment he did to me. Asked if we could try to be friends, and I said we couldn't because I am afraid I'll be betrayed again by a friend. He said he'd give me the time I need. Of course the conversation didn't go that simple there was yelling, punches on my part, and crying on both parts. He just stood there and let me hit him and didn't even go to Vernon afterwards. So we started to hang out a little here and there. Going for one of his runs together or play fighting, even went swimming with him once. He's really made an effort to not only be my friend but to be a better person and I can honestly say that I care about my cousin.

"Dudley I thought we could go together like we do every year." Aunt Petunia put her napkin down after dabbing at her mouth.

"All the other guys don't have their mums there." He said while looking like he wanted to be somewhere else right then. I lifted my brow while smirking at him, showing him that I was deeply amused. "Plus I have to take Harry with me."

I froze. What? That little wanker is diverting their attention from him to me. He knows that they love beating me up for no reason, love to 'put me in my place' as they call it. I suddenly feel a pain in my chest. One where I couldn't breath, I was being betrayed by someone I didn't even realize that I had let in.

"I mean come on its embarrassing enough to see him in those clothes but for my friends to see them too? Mum you have to admit that the neighbor's have been talking." Petunia jerked her head from me to Dudley so fast that I am surprised she didn't get whiplash. Vernon was back to looking at his son and was slowly eating again, can't he ever stop for just two minutes. "Yesterday I could over hear Mrs. Bole and Mrs. Jeers talking about his clothes they thought he was just in a stage for those kind of clothes but now they are wondering if he has a choice in what he wears."

"The neighbor's... we cant have that, oh Vernon what am I to do!" Petunia looked as if she was going into a panic attack while she rushed to the window to check outside.

"Let the boy go I know Dudley can handle the freak." little bits of food sprayed out of his mouth making my stomach feel sick. I thought of Ron and that was just not what I wanted to think about so I turned around.

"So we can go, Harry are you ready cause I want to also make it to the gym before dinner."

"Yeah I'm ready." I put down the towel I had started to ring and made my way out of the house before they could say anything to me but it looked like they were still busy.

"So you ready for a guys day?" Dudley smiled at me as he hopped into the new car he was bought.

"You bet. I cant believe you actually got them to... you would have been a great Slytherin." I said as I rolled my window down while grabbing my shoulder length hair and pushing it into a low ponytail.

"Hey back when I said I would take you with me you froze up, why?" he glanced at me and then looked like he wanted to apologize but I cut him off.

"I did freeze up but that's only because I thought you was going to hurt me too." I managed a quick glance at him before sighing "Remember when I told you that I didn't want to trust anyone because I had been betrayed? Well I let you in and I didn't even know I had. Ron and the Weasley's are just my friends because they were told to be my friends, Hermione didn't want to be my friend once she found out I was Harry Potter but because she was so great and brainy Dumbledore wanted her to be my friend. Or should I say spy? I don't know if Sirius was truly there for me and to top it off I think Dumbledore made sure Voldemort killed my parents because the prophecy was a fake. Oh no I got one better how about Voldemort being my dad cause of some freak accident."

I felt a tear run down my face before I could wipe it away.

"Why didn't she want to be your friend? Why did Dumbledore want someone brainy to hang around with you?"

"She didn't want to know me because she like Snape thought I was a spoiled little brat and with all the stuff Dumbledore puts me through." I sighed as I leaned my head back and felt the wind on my face.

"Okay what prophecy and what do you mean that Voldemort is your dad?" I opened my eyes to see us getting off the turnpike to the strip.

"Its like this, Dumbledore didn't know what Voldemort's next plan was so he sacrificed two people, my parents, for the greater good and in doing so unknowingly gave me a father that wants to kill me."

As we parked he glanced at me and did it for five more times till I finally broke.

"Look I know that its weird shopping with me now so ill meet you back here in an hour so we can go back." Before I could say or do anything else he was talking.

"Its not that its just I wanted to have cousin time, this is our day and I didn't want to say 'well don't think about it now cause I want to have a good time with you before you go back to that school'. That almost sounded okay but the end needed a little bit of work." I snorted while saying 'a little' "Yes a little and if you keep that up we wont be able to make your hair appointment."

"There's nothing wrong with my hair." I pouted while trying to not let my cousin see me try to pat it down.

"Are you sure." he laughed as he went into a store first.

After getting a lot of clothes that I paid for with my own money {cause I made the point that the money was Vernon's and I didn't want anything of that man's}. We walked along the strip and I was drugged into a store for tattoos and piercings. After that there were several more shops. They cut my hair till it reached my ears with it a little longer in front, left ear pierced and bottom lip snake bite ring piercings, tight hip huggers, shirts that look like muscle shirts, black belts with different colored converse, even a few wristbands. I also thought it would be a good idea to talk Dudley into getting dinner instead of me making it and on the way to his home we stopped and got pizza. 


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on A New Dawn

After getting a lot of clothes that I paid for with my own money {cause I made the point that the money was Vernon's and I didn't want anything of that man's}. We walked along the strip and I was drugged into a store for tattoos and piercings. After that there were several more shops. They cut my hair till it reached my ears with it a little longer in front, left ear pierced and bottom lip snake bite ring piercings, tight hip huggers, shirts that look like muscle shirts, black belts with different colored converse, even a few wristbands. I also thought it would be a good idea to talk Dudley into getting dinner instead of me making it and on the way to his home we stopped and got pizza.

* * *

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

When we got to the house all the street lights were turning on and I heard Dudley mumble under his breath about not being able to go work out.

"Dudley if you want we can run extra hard tomorrow morning and have a match." I sounded apologetic even to my ears as we hopped out of his car.

"That'd be cool-" Dudley was cut off as Petunia came rushing over to us and grabbing each of our hands.

"Oh you two had me so worried, staying out late. Well come on in, did you eat yet?" She smiled as she let us inside. I looked at Dudley and he seemed to only be confused while I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and placed my hand on my invisible wand holder and waited as Petunia had us sit down in the living room.

"How was your day boys?" Uncle Vernon asked as he ruffled our hair while walking past us to sit in his chair.

"Good." I felt Dudley nudge me with his elbow so I spoke up as well

"Yeah good."

Once Aunt Petunia sat down no one moved. After a few seconds I tried to stand up but found that I couldn't and the panic started to rise within me. All I could move was my head so I called out to Dudley but got no response, even as I called out to my other relative's I knew I was in a bad sort. I thought of all the hexes and charms I could think of but still didn't see a way out of this. I may just have to do what I normally do and just wait for an opportunity to arise. I sat there for God knows how long trying different things and just when I was about to give up I heard footsteps and then I felt a hand on my arm.

I looked at the person right there and froze. Voldemort, or should I say dad? He wasn't there for me when I was young but granted he didn't know I was his, and I wouldn't put it passed Dumbledore to get in his head to change him up. Maybe if I hope for something good, something good may come from it. I realized he had been looking at me while I rambled in my head. He looked like his sixteen year old version of his self just older. His black hair had strips of gray on the sides of his head right above the ears, he aged really well. I felt pain in my arm and looked down at him taking a little dagger and cutting some of my skin open, while he bottled the blood I couldn't help but let a tear roll down my check. It seems being hopeful was for not. I have got to stop letting people in, got to stop wanting to trust so easily. I looked up at his piercing blue eyes and my world faded to black.

I didn't want to open my eyes, my bed felt different, more soft and my blanket was wrapped around me warmly. Stretching out my legs I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in my own bed. Confused I looked down to check my arm but there wasn't even a scratch on it. I got out of bed and starred at it, that had to be a dream. There is no way in the seven hells that that actually happened. I had to of dreamed it. Going down stairs I begin like I do every morning by going to the kitchen to make them their breakfast but to my surprise Aunt Petunia is already up and fixing it with a smile on her face. Okay creepy.

"Oh and what are you doing up so early! This is your only summer break this year so don't go crying to me when its over and you didn't get to sleep in." She turned away from me to the stove while humming. "Would you like your eggs fried or scrambled, Darling?"

"Lets go with scrambled today Pet." Uncle Vernon said from behind me as he ruffled my hair again. I seen Dudley walk in and tried to say something, anything, but nothing would come out so I went back up to my room. Something was wrong, something is terribly wrong taking deep breaths I got out a pen and paper.

*BEFORE THE DREAM

-they hated me

-never ruffled my hair

-they hated me

*AFTER THE DREAM

-act like I'm part of their family

-doing the cooking for themselves

-smiled at me

What about when I woke up to a softer bed and when I felt like someone was watching me. How could I be so stupid, it couldn't of been a dream. Why didn't he just kill me? Why did he need my blood? Did he somehow see my dreams... is that why he took my blood, to test it. He probably thinks I really am that stupid dunderhead that gets himself and his friends into sticky situations but I'm not. I am smart. All my life I had to play dumb because I got the belt when I got better grades then Dudley but that didn't mean I didn't keep up with my studies. Just because I had to act like they thought I would doesn't mean I'm that person. I am smart and the only reason I couldn't act like myself in Hogwarts was because I didn't want to lose my first friend. After that the lies became like a outer part of me, a false face, a mask. I have to pack. If I'm right then once he see's that I am his son he will probably be coming for me. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing yet but it cant be worse then Dumbledore especially with the huge enchantment he put on the relative's.

After getting all my new stuff together, it took longer than I thought, I decided to wait outside so that I didn't have to see Vernon or Petunia again {hopefully} but first I had to find Dudley. Placing my shrunken trunk in my pocket I found him waiting for me outside my room with his fist up to knock.

"Hey, Ill be leaving today." I leaned against the wall while he leaned against the bannister.

"Yeah, even if they didn't go all weird I figured you would be leaving any day now. You always leave around your birthday." He explained at my confused look.

"You remember when my Birthday is." I asked felling surprise. He never even acknowledged my birthday but when we were tiny kids, and his hits hurt real bad. He pulled me into a one arm hug.

"Yep and I also got a real present for you too but you can't open it till your birthday. Okay?" I nodded my head and he pulled out a rectangle box. I slipped it into the other pocket with a whispered 'thanks' and went outside and stood on the porch, it was nearing two o'clock and I still didn't have anything to eat so just as I turned around to go get me something to eat a few pops was sounded from behind me. Whipping around with my wand at the ready I seen Voldemort and couldn't help but smile as I knew I was right and before any of us knew it I was already close enough to touch him with my wand tucked away hidden from view again. Before I could say anything more pops sounded from behind me again but this time when I turned around I took a step back automatically. Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Moody, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, and most of the Weasley's were standing there. Dumbledore's side looked like they were about to start a screaming match when I felt a arm wrap around my stomach.

"There's nothing you can do now old man, soon your precious Harry Potter will be no more." and with those words I felt like I was being squeezed into a tight tube. My only thought was 'I hope I'm right about him wanting me, let alone a son'.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on A New Dawn

"There's nothing you can do now old man, soon your precious Harry Potter will be no more." and with those words I felt like I was being squeezed into a tight tube. My only thought was 'I hope I'm right about him wanting me, let alone a son'.

* * *

Chapter 3

Waking up was not enjoyable because of the intense red eyes starring at me. As I looked back thoughts of why is he looking at me like that to okay freaking me out was the first few thoughts to my head only for my wishful thinking of 'please stop looking at me' 'please stop looking at me' 'please stop looking at me' to override them as the only couple of minutes turned into five. Voldemort stands up and I notice his wand it finishing a charm on me. The red and yellow-blue swirls of lines trail off the wand and sink into my skin even as I move back but I know I'm to late. He had been casting that charm or should I say he had been finishing that charm when we had that staring contest.

"You will find Potter that I have placed an enchanted charm on you that will keep you out of trouble." he started to walk away mumbling under his breath 'for the most part' but just as he reached the door I started to think of a way to get me out of here. Yeah sure he maybe my dad but I really don't feel like asking him if he's planning on killing me off or wants to do whatever to me. "I will be sending in Malfoy to look over that cut on your head later and just a warning the stupider things you do to escape the harsher the punishments will be, like say if you try to hit someone double the pain will be inflicted. Lets see if you got my smarts."

He closed the door and walked out leaving me with a gobsmacked expression and a few thoughts, the first being that he wants to see if I'm like him at all. I wonder if that's what he's holding out for. To see if I'm at all like him. Did I want to be. Do I even know what he is truly like?

*POP* "Wimpy be's bringing you's food." *POP*

The little house elf was already gone by the time I turned around to see a small round table with three chairs with it and a couple plates of food. My stomach rumbles as I walk over there. The smell makes my mouth water like I've never known and I sit down and hurry take my first bite.

"It's poisoned." I hear from behind me and spit the food out and vomited what little I had in me up. I hear a person laughing and turn to see some guy laughing his arse off while Malfoy looks unimpressed. Malfoy takes out his wand and tosses the person out.

"Rowle it turns out I wont be requiring your help today and probably never in the future. Thank you for proving what a small minded wanker you actually are." He shut the door but not before I heard him threatening Draco Malfoy with his father. "Wimpy" He didn't tell the house elf what to do and before I knew it the place was spotless again and new food in front of me. "Rest assured that your food has not been tampered with other than the elves making it. I will examine you and after I'm done you will need to take a nap, even if you did just get up from a two and a half day sleep."

"There's no bloody way you are examining me. Your in the same year as me!" I hollered out even if he was sitting right in front of me.

"Yes but I'm also fighting in a war, so I have to find a way to contribute." I was still confused and about to tell him to just leave me alone when he started talking again. "Take my father for instance, he help pays for the war, while I'm the Healer everyone goes to when they need one. Look there's a saying and it goes 'Light does not always equal to light as darkness does not always equal into dark'."

"What are you on about Malfoy."

"What I'm 'on' about as you so eloquently put it is this; we may not be the monsters that you always see in your dreams. Now if you don't eat I will have to be forced to force feed you and I wont be gentle about it."

"Huh and you call yourself a good guy." I shook my head before taking a bite.

"I never said I was a good guy like some naïve innocent little boy, all I said was we aren't monsters." Malfoy finished redressing the cut on my forehead, I guess I was so caught up in everything today that I hadn't noticed the throb there. "From what I hear your actually one of us so if your going to call us monsters I guess your pointing the finger at yourself."

"Whatever. You said I was out for two days. How did I get the cut then?" I stuffed another bite in my mouth watching as he put the old bandages into the bin.

"You can thank my dear Aunt Bellatrix for that. The moment she seen you she threw a cutting curse at you while you were still in your fathers arms. Lets just say you wont able be able to thank her because your father has a mighty temper that none of us knew about when it comes to you." As if Malfoy was having an after thought he added "He sat for the two days outside the room coming in to check on you when he thought you would be waking up. Lets just say that by the end of the two days he was sleeping on that sofa." he nodded his head to the sofa near the fireplace.

"I'm sorry but I cant believe that." I said with a straight face. How could Malfoy do that, just lie to me like that. In all my years of knowing him he and Snape were the only ones who never lied to me. Voldemort treated me like he didn't give two knuts for me, even when he knows that I am his son.

"Fine, believe what you want." Malfoy raised his lip in a sneer as he leaned back in his chair and waited while I finished my food.

After getting done he set a potion in front of me and told me to drink it. While finishing my dinner I had a strange feeling that I needed to explain myself to him. That I was looking for... not his approval but just to let him know that that was truly how I felt. Also if I was being truthful to myself then I'd also say I was also hoping he'd give me more information.

"Look all I know is that he's wanted to kill me, I find out from my ex-best friends that he is my father, I get taken here for him to give me a cold shoulder, and your my school rival bandaging me up. Tell me if you was in my shoes, unable to trust anyone one-hundred percent, what would you do in my situation? Out right trust your competitor?" At Malfoy's shocked look I knew I had his attention and it felt good to actually be the center of attention. I hate all attention directed at me because it was to the boy-who-lived but this. He was looking at me, ME. Waiting for me to finish whatever I started. To hear me out. The only person to do that was Sirius and he's gone now.

"Ronald and Hermione were talking the other day about me waking Ron up with my nightmare's, saying that because he wakes up because of them its my fault they have to spend time asking if I'm okay. They were going to an order meeting and before you ask no I'm not in the order and I didn't even know there was order meetings at Hogwarts. Let alone that they had been in the order for a while. Dumbledore didn't like that they left me alone for a while there after Sirius.. fell." I looked off to the side out a window not really seeing the windy world outside but an inner battle being fought as I didn't want to remember that day but knowing I'd have to remember to finish my story "I also learned that I'm not suppose to survive after I 'kill my mortal enemy'. He paid the mother hen of the Weasley's my money to 'be nice' and 'keep him on our side' and to 'make sure he want's to stay on our side cause I don't feel like messing with him'. I also found out about the whole Voldemort is your dad thing to. You know its amazing how much you can care for people that don't give a rat's arse about you.

"I was just there, hidden, hearing that the people I care so much for... they.. hate me so much. What did I do to them. All I wanted was a friend and when Ron found me in the compartment, which was staged by the way, I felt a need to back him up when you came in there. Growing up with the Dursley's wasn't easy and I didn't have any friends so when Ron offered I thought he was legit. I thought my whole bloody life was legit."

I went from sad to crying to angry. I had tear stains down one of my cheeks and my fists were balled up when I realized that he may very well make fun of me and as I started to panic I heard a new voice behind me that was definitely not Malfoy's. Turning around I was able to catch Malfoy finishing his little jump to.

"Draco if you could excuse me and my son for a moment." Draco bowed to Voldemort while he whispered 'of course'. He left after gathering some of his things but left more potions in a glass box on the side table he was using.

"How much of that did you hear sir?" He merely raised an eyebrow at me before sitting in the chair beside me

"Just from the part where you don't believe I could care enough to sit beside your bed and sleep on the sofa for two days." Holding up his hand to stop me from interrupting he continued "You don't know me so that's fine, but don't think that I don't care. You are my last living blood and I am pleased at this turn of events. I've been watching you for several weeks now but there's one thing that's bothering me. Why did you pierce both sides of your bottom lip."

His question had me dumbfounded. It sounded like a question a parent would as their kid. Also the way he said it made me smile. I may not have someone to call my own but it sure as hell looks like I got a father. We both smiled and he was about to say something else when a spider patronus came in and a voice whispered into his ear.

"It seems as if I'm needed but I will be back as soon as you had so rest. DRACO!" Father turned to the door... nope cant call him that yet maybe I can see if I can call him dad in privet, anyway he turned to the do and waited for Malfoy to come in. "Make sure he gets the potions he needs, I have to deal with Yaxley. The second part he added in an undertone in parseltougne.

"I'm sorry." I spoke when Malfoy set the potions in order in front of me.

"For what." He asked but I think he was testing me so I decided to go all out and just tell him why.

"I'm sorry for a lot of things but the things I'm sorry to you for, while extensive, I'll try to make it short. I'm sorry I didn't take your offered hand in first year, for all of our fights in and out of school. And now I'm sorry for not believing you when you said he cared. That he was by my side while I was out and I pretty much called you a liar when you have never lied to me. If I could trust anyone for the truth then it would be you and Snape. So thank you."

He didn't say anything but just handed me the potions. I took them and started felling better. I haven't realized how much pain I was in, I guess that's what happens when your pain tolerance raises. I was in the bed again before I knew it and as I was about to close my eyes he spoke.

"If I was to offer my legit friendship to you would you accept it?" Instead of answering I just held out my hand for him to shake with a grin on my face. taking my hand in his he shook it with a smile and was just about to say something when there was a loud noise like an explosion. "We have to go."

He pulled me up and with one twist and no breathing second later we were at a huge palace it looked like.

"Welcome Harry to our home." I was still hanging on to him and was trying to keep my eyes open but I just felt so groggy.

"What about the other place." I slurred my words like a drunk would do.

"That was just set up so they can think your dead, which they will because of your father's brilliant mind." Draco lifted me up and carried me inside to a bedroom would be my guess. As we walked something was nagging at the back of my head until I realized what I wanted to ask him.

"Do you like my father, you always talk so fondly of him." I head him sputter while he walked into another corridor and inter in the third door.

"You Potter are dead to me." I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped me as he sat me down on another bed. "No, I don't. If you must know I had a tiny crush on his knowledge of healing when I decided what I wanted to do to help out in the war but that only lasted till he gave me all the books he learned from. Okay Harry time to lay back and sleep, if you don't now then instead of keeping you asleep for a bit it will keep you awake for a bit."

"Why would it do that." After getting a glare I lay back but I'm still looking at him expectedly.

"The potion works in three parts, the first puts you to sleep, second keeps you in that same state, and the third makes you awake refreshed. Now if you was to stay awake for the first part the other two will give you consequences. The second one would keep you awake while the third would make you fall asleep and wake up with a massive headache so go to sleep or else I wont fix that said headache.

* * *

Okay so who should Harry end up with in this story? I have no clue so just send me someone.. anyone and I'd be much obliged.

Please remember that I love getting reviews, it lets me know what you all want more of. Signing off for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. {I know I forgot to put this on maybe one chapter but do I have to keep putting this disclaimer out every time? Please let me know}

Previously on A new Dawn...

Okay Harry time to lay back and sleep, if you don't now then instead of keeping you asleep for a bit it will keep you awake for a bit."

"Why would it do that." After getting a glare I lay back but I'm still looking at him expectedly.

"The potion works in three parts, the first puts you to sleep, second keeps you in that same state, and the third makes you awake refreshed. Now if you was to stay awake for the first part the other two will give you consequences. The second one would keep you awake while the third would make you fall asleep and wake up with a massive headache so go to sleep or else I wont fix that said headache.

Chapter 4

The next time I woke up I woke alone. I smelled the summer air from the open window and couldn't help but go over to look out. Looks like a few trees and a pond but not much else. Going over to the closet door I opened it reviling clothes that were just like the ones I bought with my cousin. Putting on black pants with a dark green short sleeved shirt I put on my shoes before heading out to see where everyone was.

On my way down stairs there was nothing but white hallways, and not knowing where anything was it took a while to find anyone. With a little luck I seen Draco sipping tea from a cup with the paper in his hands.

"Harry! Your not supposed to be up yet." Yelled Draco standing up from a straight back chair that over looked what seemed to be a large garden.

"What do you mean?" I gave a bit of a smile "I felt fine so I decided to get up and see if I could talk to dad or whatever I'm to call him now." I gave a soft laugh at the end.

"The dark lord has to deal with dunderheads but I guess if your filling fine then it's okay for you to be up. You don't feel in the least bit sick to your stomach or a bit of a headache?" The questions keep coming until I rolled my eyes and gently pushed him back into his chair.

"I'm fine Dr. Malfoy but thank you for your concern." I took a seat beside him looking out the double wide doors. "So what did he do to Bellatrix?"

Draco looked at me.

"Harry, you must know that whoever or whatever the Dark Lord considers to be in his family gets protected beyond anything in the world." He said this very slowly as if I was going to explode at him any second. "Remember when I said you cant thank her for the cut. That's because while he was waiting on you to wake up he would go into her cell and curse her. By the end of the first day there wasn't much left so he took to sleeping on the sofa."

"Oh."

"Does that bother you."

Looking back at the garden I thought about it. He was a Dark Load and he was bound to kill someone. This time he did it for me.

"Actually it makes me feel good. I like the fact that he would protect me when I cant. There was only one or two people who would do that so I'm glad I have him now."

"I'm glad to hear you say that my son." Voldemort walked in and after I stood wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Come we have much to discuss."

* * *

Please remember that I love getting reviews, it lets me know what you all want more of.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. {I know I forgot to put this on maybe one chapter but do I have to keep putting this disclaimer out every time? Please let me know}

Previously on A new Dawn...

Looking back at the garden I thought about it. He was a Dark Load and he was bound to kill someone. This time he did it for me.

"Actually it makes me feel good. I like the fact that he would protect me when I cant. There was only one or two people who would do that so I'm glad I have him now."

"I'm glad to hear you say that my son." Voldemort walked in and after I stood wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Come we have much to discuss."

Chapter 5

I followed my dad as he walked through the halls down stairs and into a little room with three chairs and an end table between two of them. He sat at one while I took a seat at the one beside him.

"So son." He looked at me with a small grin before speacking again. "Do you know why I started being a dark lord?"

I shook my head no and shrugged my shoulders.

"I can only tell you so much right now because we have an appointment soon with some prisoners in the cells soon but know this. After this war I will explain anything you want to hear in detail but for now I'll give you the short story. Dumbledore seen what I could do as a child and back then I lived in a group home. The other kids were not nice to me so to survive I became unforgiving when they did things. So I would take their things and sometimes I was.. ruthless. Well anyway Dumbledore came to me later when I was in the fourth year and told me I had great power and he wanted to train me. I thought we connected down the road and thought he actually cared a bit. Phtt was I wrong."

A house elf popped into the room and set drinks on the side table. Dad got two glasses of tea and handed me one with sugar.

"He was training me so that I could fight Grindelwald along with him. As soon as we weaked him Dumbledore sent a stunner at me and at Gellert. I was able to dodge the stunner but from then on it was a duel between us. That was back in 1945 and from that moment on I never trusted him and went to a different country. Mostly to study different types of magic but also to get away from him. After some time passed Albus was headmaster and had his hand in the ministry. I came back with a few friends I had made. I manly came back to get back at Dumbledore before he could grasp the ministry with his hands and my friends well when I told them what happened all those years ago and they were mad for me. Thats when the first war broke out. He also f-."

Before he could finish Lucius walked through the arched door way in a hurry and bowed deeply.

"My Lord pardon my sudden arivel but I thought you should know Yaxley has stated on the prisoners."

His head was still bowed as dad was already headed out the door. I got up to follow and as I turned the coner I glanced back and seen a nasty look Malfoy was giving me. It looked like he didn't seem to like it that I was being kept alive and feed but that's his problem but ill have to remember to keep my eyes on him. Going down the hall I heared yelling and walked faster. When I rounded the corner I seen dad holding a deatheater against the wall.

"What did I say Corban." dad said while rasing him up against the wall with his hand wrapped around his neck.

"My Lord Im sorry, please forgive me." the Deatheater squeaked out as my dad took his body and tossed him to the ground before cursing him making him scream so that the yells echoed thoughout the cells.

"You ask for forgiveness when you directly disobey my orders. This is what happens when you mess with something I had planed out for my son and heir. CRUCIO!"

Glancing over to where there were a few people huddled into a corner I reconized a couple, my Aunt and Uncle, but no Dudley. Getting a sick feeling I look over behind the deatheater getting torchered and see Dudley laying in his own pool of blood, unmoving. Giving out a scream of rage I rush over to him and pick up his limp body into my arms. Looking him over I see a huge gash on the side of his head going from the top of his left eyebrow past his hair line.

"NO! Dudley! Please can you hear me?" I lifted his head to face me as his eyes opened so slowly that I thought they would never open.

"Harry, s-sorry." His head fell back even with me holding him with his weight. Dead weight. One of the only people that ever carred for me is dead. Why was he here anyway? Why did it have to be him. He had his life planned out. He was going to become a boxer and then when he was done with that he wanted to train others.

"Lock him up and leave us now." I heard dad call out but I couldnt do anything but sit there and hold him. I knew I was crying and I could hear Aunt Petunia doing the same. Uncle Vernon was yelling to 'Get away from my son freak! BOY. Did you not hea-' he was cut off but I didnt care about anything. I just sit there holding him well into the night. Later dad took his body from my arms and out of the dungons.

Not long after I guess I fell asleep and woke up to feeling of someeone pulling a blanket over me. Draco Malfoy then went to a chair that faced the iron doors and sat there. He didnt notice I had woken up. Looking over I see my dad asleep with his arms crossed and his head hung down. Moving around just a bit on my side I knew there must have been charms on the floor because of how soft it was and in no time at all I was drifting off to sleep again.

Please remember that I love getting reviews, it lets me know what you all want more of.


End file.
